


Snuggle Bear

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not literally, Parkbros, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft feelings, Sungjin is a bear, Tsunderes, fluff?, tsundere at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Back again with another ParkBros work.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Snuggle Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another ParkBros work.

It's Saturday. The day Sungjin has been looking forward all week long. The day when it's okay to stay in and watch TV all day. The day he can finally breathe and let himself be all cozy in his bed while watching his favorite classic rom-com movies. He enjoys and appreciate this precious sacred time he has for himself. His own 'Me' time. 

So after he was done with breakfast. After he had made sure his laundry was all done. After he made sure the ness that was accumulated during the busy was cleared, Sungjin got all his snacks up as he gets ready for his movie marathon. He was all comfy in his bed, snacks on a tray so the crumbs won't fall onto his bed and with everything at its right place, Sungjin pressed 'Play'.

He was enjoying it. For a good two hour of peace and serenity. Was. Because right now, even though he's still cozied up in his bed with his packs of snacks and another favorite movie playing on screen, there was now a certain discomfort feeling of heaviness on his chest and tightness around his abdomen.

"Jae"

"Hmm"

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV with you?"

"Yeah, aside from that.."

"Uhh..."

Honestly, Jae didn't know exactly what the younger was asking when he was clearly here to watch the movie with him. He felt his arms being poked making him looked up to the assailant. 

"This, what is this"

Sungjin made a big gesture with his hands to bring attention to the other pair of arms that has comfortably found its place wrapped nicely around Sungjin's waist. Those pair of arms belong to Jae. He looked again to face the younger with a cheeky innocent smile.

"Ohhh.. This. Well _'This'_ my dear snuggly Sungjinie, this right here is what we would call, cuddling"

Jae threw a wink to Sungjin just to throw him off more with his response as he turns his attention back to the screen. Arms very much still wrapped around the younger. Knowing there's a light red blush spreading through the the said person.

When Jae had knocked on his door asking if he could join in, he thought the elder would just be sitting quietly on the other end of the bed. But no.. to his horror, Jae was quick to jump on his bed almost making the snacks spread all over if not for Sungjin's quick reflexes getting them out and away from his precious bed. Before Sungjin could even scold him for that, Jae had wormed himself up and snaked his arms tightly around Sungjin's waist. Snuggling his head to rest nicely on Sungjin's chest. 

**//Sungjin.exe has stopped working//**

He was too shocked to react. Hands awkwardly hanging in the air, unsure of where to place them. His heart for unknown reasons were beating faster. No words, head empty. Well until he had finally rebooted his brain just then. 

He can't help it. His defense mechanism might show he resent these acts but if you are patient enough to peel all the layers beneath it, you'll find a bashful young park sungjin enjoying the lil extra warmth and weight on his body. You won't for a very long years, hear him admitting that he likes all these little ask. Just ask Wonpil, he's a sunbae in this major of "Park Sungjin Tsundere Acts" 

Jae on the other hand, loves it when he gets to steal this kind of moment with the younger. Can you blame him though? Just look at him. It's definitely the perfect build for a snuggle buddy. Sure at first Jae was just as similar to the young tsundere, reacts negatively to any human touches as if he was allergic to them. 

Well that was until he had fallen greatly sick one day and received so much love and attention by all his housemates, he was pampered like a little child. The one member that pampered him a little extra was none other than the living tsundere himself, Park Sungjin. Feeding him warm homemade soup, making sure he ate his meds on time, adjusting the heater so it wouldn’t be too cold for Jae and one tragic night, when Jae’s stomach acts up again, Sunjin was there right by him all through the night. He told their younger members to get some sleep as he’ll take care of Jae. They all wordlessly left the room knowing not to fight Sungjin’s already made up decision. 

* * *

That night when Jae finally was able to rest on his bed, Sungjin gently tucked him in caressing his hair softly.

“Goodnight hyung. Get some sleep okay.”

Sungjin was about to leave Jae’s side when he was stopped by the hold on his wrist. He looked back down to Jae who had pulled him back to his side.

“Stay. Please”

That moment, Sungjin felt a tug on his heart and warmth enveloping them. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Without a word, he freed his hand from Jae’s hold and walked away from his side. Jae almost whimpered in despair when Sungjin broke his weak hold and walk away. He was certain the younger was gonna leave him alone and tears were already welling up at the mere thought of it. He doesn’t know why, he just didn’t want to be alone that night. Jae gasp when he felt the bed dipped and quickly turned over. Sungjin had slipped into the bed now adjusting the pillow to his liking. Once he was done, he looked over to Jae who was still staring at him appalled. He let out a chuckled,

“Did you not want me to stay?” 

Sungjin quirked his eyebrow to the elder and for the first on that long tiring night, Jae finally smiled. He shook his head as he shorten the gap between them. He look up and softly asked the younger one last favour 

“Can I hug you?”

Sungjin’s mouth agape, his natural reflexes were ready to reject the request but when he saw the plea in his hyung’s eyes, he couldn’t help but to melt away his tough act. Instead of answering him, Sungjin just closes the remaining gap between them and placed the elder’s arm on his waist. Sungjin felt the smile from the other as Jae snuggled his head closer to his chest tightening his grasp.

“Wonpil’s right, you are a bear”

Sungjin just scoffed. 

“Now sleep”

Little did he know, that was the start of a whole new era. Jae started to initiate skinship with him. At first it was shy and subtle, only when they were alone but lately, he got bolder and even more spoiled for attention from the younger. Sungjin? At first it caught him off guard, all flustered up when Jae sometimes would suddenly come up from the back and hug him, resting his chin on Sungjin’s shoulder. Now, now he just grumbles like the old man that he is whenever Jae does those things. He still isn't used to it but has given up on fighting the elder about it. He grumbles and act all annoyed but all he felt was gratifying.

* * *

Sungjin just heaved out a deep sigh. 

"You drain me out hyung"

Jae heard the man whispered softly but at the same moment, he felt his hair being ruffled softly making him smile knowingly to the truth. He gave Sungjin a little tug, a way to tell his lil snuggly bear that he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you've enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
